Ventana
by Dazo
Summary: Porque sabía que no había necesidad de alarmarse cuando la ventana estaba abierta. (One-Shot. Yaoi. MikaYuu/YuuMika)


Me gustaría decir primeramente, este fic va dedicado a **Crosseyra**. Segundo, ya pronto actualizaré "De nuevo", no había podido actualizar debido a la escuela, pruebas y que desperdiciaba mi tiempo libre jugando videojuegos (xD?).

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End no me pertenecen.

Advertencias:

-Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.

-Posible Spoiler.

* * *

 **Ventana**

Dormía tranquilamente, aferrándose a su Asuramaru mientras solo sentía un poco frío el ambiente de su habitación. ¿De qué? A decir verdad la corriente fría era bastante agradable. Sentía la suave sensación incluso bajo la cobija. Pero algo andaba mal…

Abrió los ojos de golpe y alzó a Asuramaru en el trayecto, notó que la ventana estaba abierta y que una sombra estaba con los brazos alzados en la parte más oscura de la habitación. Bajó a Asuramaru lentamente mientras la sombra también bajaba los brazos y se acercaba a donde solo la luz de la luna podía iluminar la cama.

—Mika.

—Yuu.

Mika se lanzó a los brazos de su amado amigo. Yuu dejó a Asuramaru a un lado mientras también abrazada a Mika. Se sentía frío pero no le importaba, a pesar de todo seguía siendo Mika y eso no iba a cambiar, al menos esperaba que no por ahora. Se dice que la guerra cambia a todos pero ojalá eso no los afecte a ellos ni a su _extraña_ relación por el momento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —Preguntó Yuu apartándolo un poco y mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Solo quería verte. —Respondió Mika con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Ah? —Ladeó la cabeza mientras bajaba sus manos a la cintura de Mika, cosa que lo hizo sonreír. — ¿Seguro que solo eso?

Mikaela se acomodó a horcajadas sobre Yuichiro mientras no dejaban de verse a los ojos. Claro que Mika tuvo otras razones ocultas para venir a ver a Yuu. Deseaba besarlo, y no era la primera vez que se atrevía a venir a este lugar, la única diferencia era que hoy es la segunda vez en el día que se aparecía en su dormitorio. Yuu nunca se quejaba, solo que hoy parecía muy sorprendido al verlo dos veces.

Ya no hacían falta más abrazos preliminares aunque a Mika le gustase abrazar mucho a Yuu, le recordaba lo que era el calor humano porque los vampiros eran fríos. Yuu se acercó a la boca de Mika, el cual la abrió lentamente mientras la lengua de Yuu pasaba a su interior. A pesar de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir calor, cada vez que estaba con Yuu sentía como si estuviera ardiendo en fuego.

Se besaban siempre al inicio con delicadeza, saboreando la boca del otro, jugueteando lentamente con la lengua del contrario. Luego de minutos comenzaba lo de verdad. Mika le echaba los brazos encima a Yuu mientras que el peli negro lo apegaba contra sí al mismo tiempo que toqueteaba todo su cuerpo, haciendo que Mika soltara pequeños gemidos contra su boca, cosa que lo volvía loco.

Aunque siempre había un problema.

Mika abrió los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió un sabor metálico en su boca. Se apartó de Yuu un poco, interrumpiendo el beso. Como siempre, había ocurrido de nuevo. Yuu se lastimaba accidentalmente con sus colmillos, siempre ocurría eso debido a la brusquedad con que se besaban. No era culpa de Yuu ni suya, pero tampoco podía dejarlo pasar. Yuu lo liberó de su agarre, Mika se acomodó las ropas con la mirada baja. No podía dejarlo pasar porque temía perder el control y beber la sangre de Yuu sin que pudiera contenerse.

—Mika…

Mika alzó la vista para ver a Yuu. Los ojos verdes de Yuu era algo que Mika siempre encontró hermoso, eran como dos grandes esmeraldas. Quería besarlo pero no quería arriesgarse a perder el control. Soñaba con que algún día pudieran llevar estos besos un poco improvisados a algo más, algo más profundo y duradero, no cuando Yuu se lastimaba la lengua con sus colmillos. No. Mika quería algo más pero también sabía que no podría conseguirlo en algo de tiempo.

—Al menos quédate esta noche…ya que estás aquí…—Dijo el peli negro con las mejillas encendidas. Mika alzó las cejas bastante sorprendido, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido hace unos segundos no podía dejar de lado esa invitación.

Yuu se recostó en la cama, apartando un poco a Asuramaru pensando por un momento en que ella seguramente estaría molesta. El rubio se sacó el guante izquierdo. Luego sintió a Mika a su lado. Decidió entrelazar sus dedos mientras ambos miraban el techo del dormitorio. Eso no fue durante tanto tiempo. Yuu colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Mika mientras el rubio se limitaba a cerrar los ojos. Sí, la sangre de Yuu era un sabor que se había acostumbrado a degustar cada vez que se besaban, no podía evitar pensar que era deliciosa, pero tampoco podía permitirse lastimarlo.

Cuando sintió la respiración de Yuu más calmada supo que se había quedado dormido. Seguramente Yuu estaría pensando que Mika despertaría con él por la mañana pero Mika sabía que eso no era posible. Se levantó de la cama, alejando las manos de ambos. Mika se volvió a colocar el guante en su mano, luego miró el arma demoniaca de Yuu apoyada en el pie de la cama.

Con cierto temor tomó la espada desde la funda y la colocó al lado de Yuu. Su mano derecha apretó la espada y luego la abrazó contra sí. Mika sonrió un poco y se acercó para darle un pequeño beso a Yuu en la frente, luego miró la espada un segundo.

—Cuídalo por mí esta noche…—Le susurró al demonio de la espada.

Mika se acercó a la ventana abierta por donde había entrado. Se acuclilló en el marco y le dedicó una última mirada a Yuu. Saltó fuera de la habitación y luego desapareció entre la noche.

Yuu se removió en la cama, aun aferrándose a Asuramaru. Miró la ventana abierta por donde Mika se había ido. Soltó un pequeño suspiro sin dejar de ver la luna a través de la ventana que se alzaba en lo alto del cielo.

—Mika…

* * *

YuuMika/MikaYuu, no importa, ambos son hermosos (7w7). Pensaba hacer un YuuShinoa pero no se me vienen ideas a la mente (ewe). Nos vemos.

By: Dazo.


End file.
